Lo que no sabía
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Teddy ha encontrado algo que le revela la vida de sus padres; específicamente, se entera de un acontecimiento que hasta la fecha, nadie le hacía contado. ¿Será todo cierto o hay algo más de lo que no está enterado? Eso deberá averiguarlo.
_**Derechos:**_ _la trama es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso. Cierta línea ha sido citada del fic en el que se basa el presente remix, "Fuga" de Hueto, cuya sinopsis original es la siguiente: "¿Qué paso antes de que Remus se presentara a la puerta de Harry? ¿Cómo se enteró de que iba a ser padre?". Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Lo que no sabía.**

 _Nos ha dejado._

La frase no tenía el menor sentido.

El niño arrugó la frente, acercando más los ojos a las palabras, escritas hacía tanto tiempo.

Había olvidado el calor del desván y que la abuela seguramente lo esperaba para almorzar. Lo que quería ahora era comprender qué significaban aquellas palabras, que le causaban un repentino picor en los ojos.

 _Nos ha dejado._

Quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero la idea, la funesta idea, taladraba su cabecita, hasta ese momento llena de graciosas y tiernas historias sobre la creadora de aquellas letras, que parecían escritas por una mano que no dejaba de temblar.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Alguna vez había escrito así. Cuando el miedo, el nerviosismo y hasta el llanto no podían ser contenidos en su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Ted? ¡Teddy, cariño! ¡La comida está en la mesa!

Oyó las palabras de su abuela, pero no las procesó del todo. Los deditos de su mano derecha rozaban los bordes de la siguiente página del cuaderno, dudando entre pasar la página o no.

Bien mirado, no tenía nada qué perder. Quizá luego podría preguntarle a la abuela, tal vez su padrino lo visitara pronto y le diría que no era cierto…

Sacudió la cabeza, cubierta en ese momento por un triste cabello gris. Apretando los labios, finalmente cerró el cuaderno y fue a su cuarto, donde lo lanzó al aire, sin fijarse dónde caía.

No estaba muy seguro de querer hallar la más mínima señal de que lo recién leído era una especie de mala broma.

—&—

La noche cayó sin sobresaltos, pero Teddy no podía dormir.

El niño sabía perfectamente a qué se debía su malestar, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello. Se acomodaba en la cama una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que el aburrimiento y el cansancio lo vencieran, pero fue en vano. Al final, frustrado, se quitó las mantas de encima y se puso de pie, intentando recordar dónde había caído el objeto de sus preocupaciones.

Unos cuantos tropezones después, lo encontró bocabajo, abierto sobre un montón de ropa que, si no recordaba mal, a la mañana siguiente debía llevar al cuarto de lavado. Suspirando, fue a recogerlo, con lo cual un trozo de pergamino viejo cayó de entre las páginas. Sin pensarlo, Teddy lo tomó con sumo cuidado, aunque no se fijó si había algo en él. Prefirió acercarse a la ventana y, aprovechando que había luna llena, leer como pudiera lo que el cuaderno le revelara.

Deseaba de corazón no toparse con otra desagradable sorpresa.

[…]

 _Ted. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Te ha llamado como a mi padre!_

 _Tengo la impresión de que Remus quiere hacerse perdonar. Sí, aún a estas alturas. Le he dicho muchas veces que comprendo sus motivos, que ya todo está olvidado, pero él no parece creerlo todavía. Tengo la impresión de que ese hombre no ha intentado ponerse en mi lugar, porque de otra forma no entiendo qué le pasa por la cabeza._

 _Sí, me dolió que nos dejara, Teddy. Ya debiste comprobarlo en el resto del diario, por todo el tiempo que esperé a que volviera. ¡Ah, porque yo sabía que volvería! Estaba segura de que nos amaba… y ese era precisamente el problema. Nos amaba demasiado como para vernos sufrir por algo que consideraba su culpa. ¡Hay que ver! Es como si el sol se culpara por quemarnos la nariz en el verano, ¿no? O como si la nieve se culpara de congelarnos las manos._

 _Ahora mismo, Remus ya debe de estar en El Refugio. Quisiera ver la cara de Harry cuando le diga que es tu padrino, Teddy, seguramente no se lo va a creer. Pienso que en eso se parece un poco a tu padre. Por lo visto, a los dos les resulta difícil asimilar que les pasan cosas buenas._

 _Tú no debes ser así, hijo. Sí, tal vez te sorprenda, pero no es imposible: te van a pasar cosas buenas. Habrá gente que te quiera. Lograrás controlar tus cambios, como lo hice yo. Algún día, estoy segura, vas a adorar eso de ser metamorfomago. Y tu padre te adora, por eso se preocupó tanto._

 _Sí, por eso antes nos ha dejado, aunque no puedas comprenderlo aún._

[...]

La pesadez del pecho se había disuelto considerablemente. Teddy pudo sonreír, aunque las palabras de su madre eran ciertas: no acababa de entender el proceder de su padre.

Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba que él y su madre vivieran, pero claro, era algo imposible de conseguir.

En ese momento, recordó el pergamino. ¿Sería una nota extra, algo que que su madre escribiera a toda velocidad? ¿Y qué tal si allí decía algo malo? Nada podía ser peor a sentirse, aunque fuera solo por un rato, abandonado y no deseado por su padre. Se llenó de valor, respiró profundamente y desdobló aquel pergamino.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al toparse con una caligrafía distinta a la de las páginas precedentes. Pero fue mayor la felicidad que lo embargó cuando acabó de leer esas líneas, las cuales borraron sus miedos.

Todos a su alrededor tenían razón: sus padres habían muerto por desear un mundo distinto para él, a quien tanto amaban.

[…]

 _Los había dejado, y aún así fui perdonado._

 _Una parte de mí sigue sin creerlo. Algo dentro de mi cabeza cree, todavía, que no debí regresar. Pero Harry tiene razón. Me ha parecido que James hablaba a través de él. ¡Incluso sentí a Lily en esa mirada que me dedicó! Mis amigos ya no están, no físicamente, pero algo de ellos sigue vivo. Me hace tener esperanzas. Quiero creer que, en un futuro, alguien verá a mi hijo y verá algo de mí, sobreviva o no a esta horrible guerra._

 _Dora lo vale. Ese niño lo vale. Solo por eso, seguiré peleando._

 _Y espero poder perdonarme algún día._


End file.
